Namine Wants to Be Sexy
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: Okay. I have no idea what possessed me to do this, but I know who! Anyways, I've had my fun with Larxene and Axel, so I'm going to toy with Namine and Marluxia now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Namine inquires

Larxene conjured a pair of kunai knives and flipped them in the air. She pulled her arm back and smirked at the dartboard on her door. She thrust the knife in her left hand forward.

The door opened, and the knife skimmed the top of a head of white-blond hair.

Before Larxene realized what was happening, the other knife flew out of her right hand.

Namine's eyes grew wide as the knife flew at her. Fortunately, she froze. If she had flinched, the knife would have stuck in her eye. Instead, it barely skimmed her ear.

Larxene walked over. "What in Nothingness! Doesn't anyone knock anymore!"

Namine quailed. "I'm sorry, Larxene."

Larxene rolled her eyes as she looked down at the younger blond girl. "Well, I guess I can't blame you. I mean, it's not like Marluxia lets you wander around the castle a lot." She paused and frowned. "Speaking of which, where is Marluxia? He never lets you walk around by yourself."

Namine looked down at the floor and shuffled one of her feet. "He doesn't know that I'm out."

Larxene jumped back. "Say what?!" She pointed straight at Namine's face. "You never do anything unless Marluxia tells you to!"

Namine flinched and looked straight down, avoiding all eye contact. "I know."

Larxene held her chin. "Well, I should probably ask why you left your room." She looked the young Nobody over. "But I think the more important question is why you came to _my_ room."

Namine looked up slightly, blushing. She mumbled something under her breath.

Larxene stood straight up, raising an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Namine looked up, her face becoming a very deep shade of scarlet. "Can you show me how to be sexy?"

The color drained out of Larxene's face as she jumped back. "Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

Namine fiddled with her fingers. "Well, it's just that Axel keeps commenting on how pretty you are and how you two have been sort of dating for a while."

Larxene tilted her head to the side. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Namine 's face looked like it'd explode if she blushed any harder. "Well, it's just that Marluxia doesn't say those kinds of things to me."

Larxene walked back up beside the young girl. "Really? But I hear Marluxia saying how cute he thinks you are all the time."

Namine, for the first time that Larxene had ever seen, huffed. "That's the problem. He only calls me cute. Never pretty or beautiful or sexy or anything. I'm nothing but a little girl to him."

Larxene laughed. "Well, of course. I mean, you are a little girl."

Namine frowned and looked back down at the ground. "I'm fifteen."

"Oh, right." Larxene held her chin. "I guess you're getting pretty close to sixteen, to be honest."

Namine nodded shyly. "I just want Marluxia to see that I'm growing up."

Axel popped out of one of the drawers in Larxene's dresser. "And he shall see that you are becoming a young woman, or I am not the Dancing Flurry of Flames."

Larxene turned, her eyes growing wide. "What are you doing in my underwear drawer!?"

Axel shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed like the most appropriate place to pop out of."

Larxene walked over and pulled Axel all the way out and onto the floor. "Would you knock it off? It's one thing if you act like a pervert. If you start doing things like that, people will think you're a creep."

Axel stood up, brushing himself off. "Right. Right. Sorry about that." He turned to Namine and raised a knowing hand. "But now is not the time to speak of you or me, but of Namine." He grinned. "To the secret lab!"  
Larxene smacked Axel over the head. "That's my line." She cleared her throat. Lightning flashed as she raised her arms in the air. "To the secret lab!"

Namine sweat-dropped. "What did I just get myself into?"

---

If anyone thought the title of this chapter was odd because it betrayed the pattern, I don't think Namine is the kind of girl who could knowingly rant about anything. Inquire sounded much softer and more delicate.

Yeah, I fried Larxene's brain before, and I messed with Axel a bit, but this time it's going to be Marluxia who gets his brain fried. Namine might be caught in the middle of everything, but she's too cute to fry the brain of. This will probably take a lot after the first story, Larxene Wants Boobs. Keep reading and find out what happens.

Please enjoy and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Axel and Larxene Discuss

Larxene and Axel walked down the hall, leading Namine by the hands. They rounded several corners in a seemingly disoriented pattern.

Eventually, the threesome came to a dead end.

Namine raised an eyebrow. "Um, I know I don't get out very often, but I don't think this goes anywhere."

Larxene shrugged. "Well, not a lot of people knows this place exists." She traced her fingers on the wall. "Let's see."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Larxene, it's in the center of the wall."

Larxene frowned at Axel. "Well, excuse me that we haven't found a use for this thing since we built it." She moved her hand into the center of the wall, and all of her fingers slid into lidded slots. Her bangs stood on end, and she blasted electricity through the wall.

When the electricity ended, Larxene pulled her hand back, and the wall began to shift to the left.

Namine's eyes widened as Larxene walked down the revealed stairs and Axel pushed her to follow.

The stairs went straight down in a narrow spiral. It continued so that it felt like they were going into the depths of the world. Axel and Larxene's fingers provided the only light.

Soon, they came into a well-lit laboratory. Well, it looked more like a torture room than a laboratory, but it had some technology in it.

Larxene flipped a light switch and paused. "Strange. This seems unusually clean."

Axel cracked his knuckles. "I came down the chimney once a week to clean this place up."

"Well, not bad." She took Namine by the hand and walked into the lab. "I'm still surprised that none of the Nobodies have ever discovered that chimney. It's not exactly camouflaged."

Namine's eyes widened as they passed an iron maiden. She swallowed and blanched. "Um, well, I guess I don't really know what sexy means, so you don't need to go to too much trouble."

Larxene laughed. "Of course we do." She hoisted Namine onto a rack and tied her down.

Namine's eyes darted around the room. "What are you guys going to do?"

Larxene sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, don't squirm." She pointed a finger at Namine's neck and zapped it real quick.

Suddenly, Namine's body went limp, but her head turned to Larxene. "What did you do?"

"Paralyzed you from the neck down." Larxene conjured a knife and twirled it between her fingers. "Sure, all your vital systems, like breathing and heartbeat, are working, but you can't move your arms and legs or feel pain. Don't worry. I can reverse it at any time."  
Axel plucked the knife from between Larxene's fingers and threw it at the other side of the lab. "Now, Larxene, before we even think about starting surgery, we need to talk about what we're going to do."  
Larxene held her chin and nodded. "Quite right." She walked over and sat in a chair. "I suppose making someone sexy isn't the easiest job in the world."

Axel nodded as he sat in a chair next to Larxene. "There are so many variables to his kind of work." He closed one eye and cast a lazy sidelong glance at Larxene. "Let's take, for example, the ever controversial preference in bust size."

Larxene nodded. "Yes, small versus large, the eternal debate." She wove her fingers together and leaned back in her seat. "Of course, that depends on how you define the sizes."

Axel held his chin and nodded. "It used to be that the D-cup was considered a large size. Nowadays, with surgery, herbal enhancements and increased caloric intake, it and the C-cup are starting to become the norm, the Double D-cup working its way there." He paused and raised an eyebrow. "By the way, why have a Double D-cup? I know that in western Europe they go through triples of each letter and the Asians simply define the bust size through the actual numerical measurement. Americans, however, feel the need to start multiple letters at D then skip several letters to start it back up at L."

"How am I supposed to know!? Go ask the bra manufacturers! Or the guy who invented the bra measurement system!" Larxene raised a knowing finger. "Of course, though some men appreciate small breasts, large breasts seem to be a preference." She wove her fingers together again. However, some people really need to understand the limitations of breasts."

Axel sat up and leaned forward. "Well, I understand that weight is a concern, but I read somewhere that the average G-cup breasts only weigh two pounds each. I mean, your average fifteen-year-old carries anywhere from ten to thirty pounds in their backpacks, so I don't quite understand how a mere five or so pounds on the front half could cause disastrous back pain."

Larxene took a deep breath. "Well, on average, it's not like a lot of women get to be as large as a G-cup, so it's a little difficult to actually know at what point the complaints start. Besides, as video game characters, we can ignore a majority of weight limitations." She shook her head. "But what I was talking about is those guys who think that breast sizes can go on forever."

Axel shuddered. "Now that is simply unnatural." Axel held his head. "And I believe that people define those beliefs due to lust."

Larxene sighed. "Now, this I don't understand. Since when did large breasts equal sexually promiscuity? Back when I was about six, a woman who had large breasts went into comedy. Maybe a little flirtatious, but not lustful."

"Ah, but there's more to a woman than just breasts, you have to remember." Axel smirked. "There's also the waist, rear-end, hair, legs, face, and personality. Got it memorized?"

Larxene furrowed her brow and held her chin. "Well, Namine's personality should be just fine, or Marluxia would not have put up with her for this long. Her face is also very nice as anything goes. Maybe plump the lips a little for pouting, but nothing extreme. Her hair is also cute and has a perky sort of flair." She threw her hand viciously in the air. "And we can't do anything about the waist. Namine has almost no body fat on her of which to speak." She frowned. "And I am not going to put a corset on a girl her age."

Axel held his hands up defensively. "I was just saying."

Larxene smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "Namine's bottom, however, could use a little work. That is, if we did do anything about her breasts."

Axel nodded. "Quite true. An hourglass figure is commonly considered attractive, and a larger booty balances out larger breasts."

Larxene frowned slightly. "I don't think I care for you using the term booty about someone her age."

Axel blushed. "Well, it's not like I meant anything with it."

Larxene smiled and laughed. "I'm teasing."

Axel paused. "Ah, right." He swallowed and regained his composure. "However, the rear and the legs are a delicate business. Proportioning is everything. There's a fine line between attractively plump and fat."

"Well, that is true. But some guys like their women to be plump, but with how thin everyone is in the organization, I think it's same to say that that is not the case with Marluxia." Larxene spread her hands apart. "Speaking of weight, what about height? I mean, Namine did say she wanted to look grown up, so adding a few inches to her height wouldn't be a bad idea."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's true, but it could end up being bad. Marluxia is used to her being short, so we can't make her eye level with him."

Larxene waved her hand back and forth. "Of course not. That would be an utterly ridiculous stretch." She smirked, and her eyes glinted. "Now, concerning clothes."

Axel frowned. "Now, I may be a pervert, but I know the limits. Namine's still too young and naive to be playing with any of the clothes you're talking about."

Larxene pouted. "I guess you're right."

Namine tried her best to look at the two older Nobodies. "Um, could we talk about this. I'm not sure anymore."

Axel jumped out of his chair. "Of course, the number one rule about this business: always discuss with the patient what they want."

Larxene nodded as she stood up. "Yes, I suppose we were putting the cart before the horse."

---

Okay, I hope this discussion didn't make anyone feel uncomfortable, but I could see Larxene and Axel shamelessly having a discussion like this.

What is Namine going to be stuck with now? That's still to come.

Please enjoy, stay tuned, and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Extreme Makeover... Maybe

Namine remained strapped to the table, Axel and Larxene sitting on either side of her.

Axel, wearing a pair of costume glasses, tapped a pencil against a notepad. He adjusted his glasses and looked at Namine. "All right, Namine. Given our discussion, I believe we are going to favor you with a large pair of breasts."

Namine nodded slightly, casting her eyes to the floor. "If you really think that will get Marluxia to think I'm sexy."

Axel smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Well, of course we're going to give you a larger than standard bust size. Let's say an F-cup. We don't want to start off too large."

Larxene tilted her head to the side. "Isn't that a little bland?" She pointed to Namine. "I mean, when we had thought about kidnapping her, I think we were planning to make her a J-cup, at least."

Namine's eyes grew wide as she turned to Larxene. "What!?"

Larxene shrugged. "Ah, it was something we speculated before, in case of a lazy saturday afternoon, or something. Just kidnap someone at random, give them a total makeover, and see how the entire organization reacted."

Axel patted Namine on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We came up with plans for Zexion, Demyx, everyone." He laced his fingers together. "You know, just our little brand of chaos." He waved his hand haughtily. "Besides, it really loses the fun factor if the prey just comes to you, so you don't have to worry about us going very extreme with this."

Larxene laughed. "Now, let's finish the discussion, so we can get onto surgery."

Axel held up a knowing, pushing his fake glasses. "Now, we also talked about giving you a little more butt, so as to balance out your new assets, and adding about three more inches to your height."

Namine swallowed shyly, turning to Axel. "Yes. If it's not too much trouble."  
Larxene stood up. "It's less than no trouble at all for us." She conjured up a couple of knives. "Honestly, I just wish you'd let us have a little more fun."  
Axel threw off his glasses, standing up as well. "Oh well, there's still a bit of fun to be had." He threw his pencil and notepad to the side. "Then let's get things started."

"Finally!" Lightning blazed across the room as Larxene threw her hands in the air. "Let's play!"

Namine turned to Larxene, and her pupils grew quite small.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Larxene, get rid of the knives. You know we aren't going to use those."

Larxene sighed. "Fine." She threw the knives, so that they sunk into the wall.

Namine raised an eyebrow. "Wait, didn't you guys say something about surgery?"

"Metaphorically." Larxene sat back down and pointed her finger at Namine's neck. "You see, we're not doing anything nearly as complex as surgery."

Axel nodded, pulling on a pair of gloves. "It'd really take too long. I mean, what with recovery and all." He wove his fingers together. "Not to mention the difficulty of having to redo implants every few weeks, so the skin can naturally grow to fit." He shook his head. "No, we have a much simpler process. But I'll let Larxene explain."

Larxene held her chin and smiled cruelly. "Now, the natural means of adding weight to anyone would be to add body fat. To have body fat, we must have you ingest a great deal of calories." She cracked her fingers. "Of course, in the normal case, we can't guarantee where the body fat would go. Fortunately, I can simply control your nervous system through electrical impulses, so I can send the calories where they need to go."

Namine stared at Larxene questioningly. "Calories? But I don't eat very much."

"Easily amended." Axel pulled a bowl off of a nearby table and poured it into a deep, circular pan. He put a lid on the pan and enshrouded it in flame. In less than a couple minutes, he lifted the lid, and a steaming cake was sitting in the pan. "Just leave your food worries to me. With the way I bake, you won't be able to resist eating anything." He raised a knowing finger. "Of course, we will provide breaks for you to use the restroom and change into more properly fitting clothes." He pulled up an icing packet. "Now, let's get things started."

Larxene jumped up from her chair. "I don't think so, Axel!"

Axel jumped back. "What? What's wrong? Namine is ready."

Larxene shook her head, clicking her tongue. "You know we need to do a disclaimer before we do anything."

Axel thumped his forehead. "Of course." He turned as if he were facing a camera. "Remember, kids, anything you see here should never be attempted at home."

Larxene leaned in beside Axel. "Actually, unless you can consciously alter someone's electrical nervous impulses, you really shouldn't be able to do it at all."

Axel nodded. "So, unless you have the proper forms of expertise, it would be very stupid to attempt this procedure." He folded his hands together. "Malpractice can lead to destructive results, including distended stomachs, unwanted weight gain, and," he swallowed, "well, let's just say that there is a reason we are using solids instead of liquids. Easier to control, no tubes to jam up the controls of, and no reason you should end up with some of the more... unsavory results."

Namine swallowed as she looked up. "Who are you two talking to?"

Axel chuckled as he turned around. "Calm down. We've just always wanted to do a disclaimer."

Larxene ran over and jumped into her seat. "As long as you don't squirm, everything should be fine." She smirked. "Of course, with me at the controls, you won't be able to move anything aside from your mouth and eyes."

---

Okay, I wasn't going to go any further with this scene. It's not like it would get explicit, but I don't care for writing scenes that are lengthy and repetitious, when I can merely tell you what's going to happen and skip some time in the story.

Anyways, I'm sure you can imagine what Namine will sort of look like after the "surgery" (of course, you'll need to be able to imagine what Namine will look like by the end of the next chapter, seeing how I can't upload pictures on this site).

Also, why does everyone think Axel would burn everything he cooks? Seeing how he can control fire, I would think he'd learn the best cooking temperatures.

One more note, even if it is trained professionals, and you are guaranteed complete success of a surgical procedure, you should always be afraid if the practitioners need to use a disclaimer. Especially when the disclaimer is not directed to you.

What chaos will this cause? Stay tuned and find out.

Later, and please, enjoy and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Seal of... Disapproval?

"Okay, that should be it." Larxene turned a crank, so the table would turn vertically. She walked over and removed Namine's bonds. She also zapped Namine's neck so that the young girl could stand.

As Namine stood up, she twisted back and forth a bit, both to stretch and to take in a full view of what she had become.

Axel walked over and gently took hold of Namine's hand. "And how are you feeling, miss?"

Namine stretched her back some more. "I feel a little sore."

Larxene shrugged. "Sorry about that." She smacked the second crank on the table. "Giving you curves was one thing, but we needed to use the rack to help you grow." She smiled as she took hold of the second crank and began turning it. "Stretch the victim to desired length, leave them like that for an hour, then give them an hour to settle. Repeat, on average, five times. It takes more time for anything longer than a six inch addition."

Axel nodded. "Now, if it wasn't for the fact that Larxene was able to paralyze you, we would have needed to steal some anesthesia from Vexen. Otherwise, the rack process would have left you a little more than sore."  
Namine placed a finger to her chin, looking up a Axel with her big blue eyes. "Does that mean I'm done?"

Axel looked at the finger for a moment. "Just one minor detail, and you will be perfect." He turned around and grabbed a piece of chocolate cake. "Larxene, if you will, I think you know what I am targeting."

Larxene grinned as she pointed to the back of Namine's head.

Namine stared at the cake for a moment. Despite the fact that, within the last sixteen hours, she had eaten nearly seven full-sized, double-layer cakes, she couldn't resist leaning forward to eat the slice Axel was holding.

As Namine continued to eat, a small spark of electricity passed between Larxene's finger and the back of Namine's head.

When Namine had finished nearly three-fourths of the slice, Axel pulled it away. "That's about all you should need for now." He picked a napkin up off the table and wiped the chocolate from Namine's face. After the girl's face was cleaned, it was apparent that the lower lip had nearly doubled in size.

Like an Italian chef, Axel popped a kiss from his lips into the air. "She is perfection!" He pointed at Larxene. "Hurry, measurements!"

Larxene pulled out a measuring tape and seemed to have wrapped Namine in it in a few seconds. As she rolled the tape, she looked up at Axel, smiling. "49-22-41, and 5' 3''."

Axel raised his hands in the air. "Hey, we do a good job, huh?"

Namine looked around at herself. "Are you sure Marluxia will find this sexy?"

Larxene's smile widened as she walked through the laboratory door. "There's only one way to find out."

Axel pushed Namine towards the stairs. "Let me tell you, if Marluxia doesn't find this sexy, we'll give you a money-back guarantee."

Namine looked up at the red-haired man. "But I didn't give you any munny."

Axel grinned and snickered. "That's just how sure I am Marluxia will find you sexy."

The three Nobodies walked up the spiraling stairs, through the secret door, and around several corners.

Soon, the three of them were standing at the end of a hallway filled with doors.

Namine looked up at the two older Nobodies. "What are we doing stopping here?"

Larxene laughed. "Isn't it obvious." She stuck her finger in the air, absorbing static electricity. Her bangs stood on end and began acting like the arms of a clock. They stopped at the position of 6:35 and laid back down on her head. "Everyone should be waking up about now."

Namine's eyes widened. "You mean we stayed up all night?"

Axel nodded, taking a firm hold of Namine's shoulder. "This will prove just how sexy you are. Just walk down this hall. The staircase to your room is at the other end anyways."

Namine looked between Axel and Larxene. After both of them had given her a reaffirming nod, she turned to the hallway. She began walking forward.

Axel leaned over to Larxene. "You got the camera?"

Larxene leaned over to Axel. "Are you kidding?" She pulled out a video camera. "If this isn't a hundred thousand dollar winner on Japan's Funniest Home Videos, I don't know what is."

Axel held his chin. "However, maybe we should have given Namine a little more time to practice walking with her new figure."

Larxene shook her head. "She's fine."

As Namine walked down the hall, the first door to open was Demyx's. He walked out and looked around, seeing who else was awake. As he saw Namine, he raised his hand up to greet her.

Then he got a better look.

Demyx's face turned red, and a nosebleed shot the Nocturne backwards into his room. A pair of water clones ran up to the door and looked at Namine, both delivering a wolf whistle. Demyx bashed them both on the head with his sitar and dragged them into his room.

Namine held her chin. "My, that was a little weird."

With the next door opening, a murky mist drizzled out, followed by Zexion.

Namine waved her hand as she passed. "Good morning, Zexion."

Zexion turned to look at the blond girl. "Whatev-" His long bangs flew over his head as his eyes grew wide. Blood shot out of his nose, sending him back into his room. It stopped for a minute, but came back with greater force, turning the Schemer around and rocketing him to the other side of the hall, leaving him collapsed against the wall and floor, his nose pointing up in the air, making him looking like a blood fountain.

Namine turned back and stared at Zexion in concern.

Axel waved at the young girl. "Don't worry, he's fine."

Namine looked back at Axel. "Are you sure?"

Axel nodded. "You haven't spent a lot of time around Zexion. But I know these things."

Namine placed a hand on her chin. "If you're sure." She turned and continued her walk down the hall.

Roxas and Xion, like always, woke up and left their rooms at the same time.

Roxas looked around. "Hey, where's Axel?"

"I don't know." Xion pointed past Roxas. "But isn't that Namine?"

Namine smiled as she saw two of her closer friends. "Good morning, Roxas. Good morning, Xion."

Xion smiled and waved. "Good morning, Namine."

Roxas turned. "Good morni-i-i-i..." Blood began gushing from his nose, and his eyes became hazy. His gaze followed Namine down the hall.

Xion stared at Roxas. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Show some respect, you dolt!" She smashed Roxas with her fist, sending him flying down the hall. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Sheesh. Boys."

Namine tilted her head in concern as she saw the dispute. Nevertheless, she continued down the hall. She stopped just in front of Marluxia's door. She knocked quietly. "Marluxia?"

A few minutes of waiting, Marluxia opened his door. "Namine?" He rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing out of your r-" He stared down at the young girl. "Um... Namine." A crooked smile crossed his face.

Namine blinked questioningly. "What, Marluxia?"

Marluxia swallowed. He placed his hand over his nose and mouth. Small drops of red could be seen between his gloved fingers. He turned around and slammed his door shut.

Namine stared at the door for a moment. "Marluxia? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Marluxia's voice came from the other side of the door.

Namine swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, just go to your room. I'll be in to check on you in a little bit."

Namine paused for a moment. "Okay." She walked over to her stairs and began climbing.

Larxene turned to Axel. "Say, you don't think that Marluxia is actually homosexual, do you?"

Axel shook his head. "Of course not. With that sort of face, we have nothing to worry about."

Larxene grinned evilly. "Should we tell Namine?"

Axel chuckled. "Of course not. If we wanted to make things easy for her, we would have told her to just manipulate Marluxia's memory so that he always thought she was drop dead sexy."

Larxene snickered. After a moment, she turned to Axel and raised an eyebrow. "Say, how come you didn't suffer from a nosebleed?"

Axel closed his eyes and raised a scolding finger. "Now, now, Larxene. I might be a pervert, but I know how to respect a woman." He opened his eyes and cast a sidelong glance at eh Savage Nymph. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Larxene turned away, feigning shyness. "Maybe a little."

Axel patted Larxene on the shoulder. "Come on. We can make you twice her size."

Larxene pouted. "And make you buff with steak?"

Axel shrugged. "Why not?" He glanced over the blood fountain in the middle of the hall. He ran over and grabbed the dark-haired man's shoulders. "But let's confuse Zexion by making him 8' 9'' in his sleep."

Larxene clenched her fists in glee. "Let's do it." She ran over and helped Axel drag Zexion down the hall.

---

Okay, the next few chapters should be more Narumine centric. I just like using Axel and Larxene for humor purposes.

Speaking of humor purposes, I pick on Zexion way too much. I'm sorry, I just find him to be such an easy target. Don't tell me noone finds it funny to pick on him.

Anyways, stay tuned to find out what happens to Namine and Marluxia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Running Gag

Namine sat in her room, fiddling with her fingers and waiting patiently for Marluxia.

Soon, the door of the white room opened. Marluxia walked in, his eyes closed. He turned to Namine, his eyes still closed. "You know, Namine, I had the strangest dream this morning."

Namine tilted her head questioningly. "What was it, Marluxia?"

Marluxia rubbed the back of his head. "Well..." He opened his eyes and froze. His hands immediately clasped over the lower half of his face.

Namine stood up. "Is something wrong, Marluxia?"

Marluxia couldn't bring himself to answer. Instead, he turned around and ran out of the room.

Namine ran after the pink-haired man. "Marluxia, did I do something wrong?"

Marluxia just ran down the stairs, Namine running after him. He charged down the hall, never looking anywhere but forward.

Saix walked down the hall to meet Xemnas at his bedroom door. "Good morning, Superior. How was your night?"

Xemnas stretched his arms out. "Well, Number Seven, it was uneventful." He sighed. "Why do our associates insist on sleeping? It is unnecessary and unproductive. We need to complete Kingdom Hearts."

Saix shrugged. "I am not their keeper, Superior." _I mean, I might pay reverence to the moon, but even I don't stay up all night._

Xemnas looked past Saix to see Marluxia running down the hall. He smiled. "Good morning, Number Eleven, and what would your plans for the day be?"

Marluxia didn't even answer, running straight past the two.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was particularly rude of him."

Saix, on the other hand, watched as Namine ran past, his eyes growing wide. Blood began to trickle from his nose.

Xemnas's other eyebrow raised as he saw Namine run past. "Strange. How much time did I spend in my room, Number Seven?"

Saix swallowed, making an attempt to suck the blood back up in his nose. "Just overnight."

Xemnas turned to Saix. "Are you sure?"

Saix nodded.

Xemnas held his head and turned back to his room. "Then again, maybe I should take a rest." He walked into his room and shut the door.

As soon as Saix was sure the the door was closed, he turned back to look after Marluxia, or rather, Namine. He let out a raucous howl, letting his nosebleed rocket him backwards.

Marluxia, on the other hand, had his eyes strained as he ran down the hall. He made as much distance between himself and his young female associate as possible. He turned several corners to try to lose her, but Namine seemed to smell him like a fox with a rabbit.

The pink-haired man ran and ran, Namine kept calling after him.

Soon, Marluxia found himself trapped in one of the dead ends of the Castle That Never Was. He turned to face Namine.

Namine stepped towards Marluxia. "Marluxia, are you okay?"

Marluxia watched as Namine came closer. Blood was beginning to crawl its way through his fingers. He was just able to take one hand away from his face.

Namine stopped. "Marluxia?"  
Marluxia created a black hole in the wall and stepped through.

Namine reached an arm out. "Marluxia!"

The Graceful Assassin was gone before the memory witch could even touch him. She paused, staring at the empty wall. "Marluxia?" She slumped to her knees. "Am I ugly, Marluxia? Do you hate me for what happened?"

---

Marluxia reappeared in he middle of his garden. He panted and let go of his nose, releasing enough blood to fill a kiddie pool.

Laughter filled the air. "Well, now, I think those roses are red, but that doesn't mean they need to get any redder."

Marluxia froze. His eyes turned ever so slightly to see Axel walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"

Axel raised his hands defensively, but he was still smiling. "Relax. I wasn't going to burn anything. I've caused my week's quota of chaos."

Marluxia's eyes grew wide. He ran up to Axel and grabbed his shirt. "Do you know what happened to Namine!?"

Axel frowned, raising an eyebrow. "What? Are you saying you don't approve?"

Marluxia grabbed his hair and pulled. "Of course I love it!" He panted, staring at the redhead. "But I can't possibly approach her now." He rubbed his arm, casting his eyes to the ground. "At least, not in a gentlemanly fashion."

Axel laughed. He wrapped an arm around Marluxia's shoulders. "Marluxia, I think it's time you and me had a talk."

---

Uh, yeah, a cheap chapter, but it has its laughs in it.

Anyways, stay tuned for resolutions.

Please, enjoy and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Proper Healing

Namine sat in her room, her head bowed. She didn't touch her sketchpad or look through the window. She just sat there, her head bowed. She didn't pay heed to anything but her own thoughts.

Suddenly, a small rose vine slithered its way around the table. It slunk ever so silently towards the young girl. When it reached the end of the table, it grew straight up and blossomed.

Namine's eyes grew wide as she noticed the flower. "Oh." She reached out to pick it.

"No no no, my dear Namine." In a flash of pink, the rose was gone.

Namine looked up to see Marluxia cradling the rose on the end of his scythe.

Marluxia began snapping thorns off with his gloved hand. "You know, love is a very curious thing. Quite often, it is difficult to find love without coming across many pricks and thorns and other hassles."

Namine bowed her head solemnly.

Marluxia took hold of Namine's chin and lifted her head to face him. "However, if you can get past the pain, you receive a very beauteous gift." He held the end of his scythe out with the peeled rose.

Delicately, Namine reached out and picked the rose off the blade. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore, Marluxia?"

Marluxia smiled as he knelt down next to Namine. "Mad at you? I could never, ever get mad at you." He sighed as he took hold of the young girl's hand. "Maybe a little disappointed from time to time, but never mad."

Namine cast her gaze aside. "Oh."

Marluxia moved around the young girl, so she had to be looking at him. He smiled slightly. "No, Namine, I'm not disappointed with what you've done." He shook his head wistfully. "No. I'm disappointed in the fact that you did not trust me enough to ask me."

Namine turned so that she and Marluxia were staring at each other. "What did you say?"

Marluxia let out a sighing chuckle. "Namine, you are the biggest part of my world, as I have been to you. I want to know when something is troubling you."

Tears started brimming Namine's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Marluxia."

Marluxia stroked some tears from Namine's eye. "Don't worry, Namine. Axel has told me everything, and I want you to know that I have always thought of you as..." Marluxia took hold of his chin and sighed. "Oh, sexy is such a vulgar term, but if it is how you would like me to describe you."

Namine raised an eyebrow. "How would you describe me in your own terms."  
"Enchanting!" Marluxia's eyes shone. "Lovely! Delicate! Charming!" He placed his forehead against Namine's. "The problem was that I could not admit my feelings whilst with others. I was... afraid of what they would say. Scandalous things could have come up if I mentioned anything about being enamored by you. Certainly, Xemnas would have cast warning about propaganda. However, he is too indifferent towards feelings to really enforce any of his threats." He placed a hand on top of Namine's head. "I just wanted to be sure that you wouldn't suffer prosecution for my feelings, for I knew not your own."

Tears again brimmed Namine's hands. "What about now? I mean, am I still lovely?"

Marluxia smiled. "Namine, please do not cry. You are still quite the enchanting creature." He leaned back and sighed. "My problem was one which I often come across as a gardener." He moved his hand to from the top of Namine's head to her chin. He gently turned her head from side to side. "You blossomed much sooner than I had anticipated, though I wanted to watch you blossom myself."

Tears started spilling from Namine's eyes. "Is that what was wrong?"

Marluxia froze. "Please, don't cry, Namine. I am no longer disappointed."

Namine pounced on top of Marluxia, sending them both collapsing to the ground. "I'm not sad, Marluxia. I simply so happy." She cuddled closer to the pink-haired man. "I was so worried."

Marluxia smiled gently at the blond girl. He took a firm hold of her shoulders and pushed her back onto her own knees. He looked into her eyes and swallowed. "Please, don't do that, either."

Namine looked up at Marluxia curiously. "Why not?"

Marluxia turned his gaze aside, a fair blush streaking across his face. "Well, I am merely afraid. Not of you, but of myself." He turned back to look at Namine. "You see, I was hoping that it would take you a little longer to grow up." He swallowed, his blush deepening. "You see, in this state, you rather tempt me to do a lot I'd rather not until marriage."

Namine placed a finger on her chin in thought. "Well, I was once in the library, and after all the romance stories I found, I became curious about marriage." She smiled. "And I found out you could get married at any age, even before eighteen, as long as your legal guardian allows it." She spun a lock of her hair between her fingers. "And seeing how you're my legal guardian, I was wondering if we could get married."

Marluxia's face turned stark red, especially around his nose. He rubbed the back of his head and swallowed. "Well, I mean, if that is what you want. I suppose we could see about marriage."

"Wonderful." Namine leaned in and kissed Marluxia straight on the lips. "I love you, Marluxia."

Marluxia flashed a sheepish grin. "I love you, too, my young Namine." He clasped his hands together and looked up at the ceiling. "And I am so glad that I ran into Axel earlier."

Namine smiled. "You mean so you could find out what happened."

Marluxia pointed at Namine. "Well, that one reason." He took a deep breath, and some of his blush disappeared. "But also, so I didn't end up with a bloody nose during this conversation."  
Namine raised an eyebrow.

Marluxia laughed. "Right." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small red box. "You see, Axel gave me these pills that prevent nosebleeds caused by attraction to a woman."

Namine stared at the box. "Oh, is that why you ran away this morning?"

Marluxia nodded. "Those nosebleeds can cause serious damage. Not to the sufferer, but to their surrounding environment. I simply didn't want to hurt anyone, especially you, after I had seen you."

"Ah." Namine placed a finger on her chin. "We can still get married, right?"

Marluxia just laughed joyfully. "Of course, Namine. Of course."

---

Larxene and Axel sat in front of a television screen, watching Marluxia and Namine.

Larxene turned to Axel and smiled. "Respect for women, huh?"

Axel laughed and blushed at the same time. "Well, you know, I'm only half of a human."

Larxene rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She turned her gaze back to the screen. "Still, it is sweet that you helped them."

"I guess so." Axel cast a sidelong glance at Larxene. "But just so you know, I'm not exactly interested in getting married yet." He cracked his knuckles. "I have a few things I'd like to do before settling down to have a family. Like tying Xemnas to some train tracks and watching him get ran over."

Larxene nodded. "True, very true."

Suddenly, a low groan echoed from behind the two Nobodies.

Larxene rubbed her hands together. "Speaking of things we need to do," she stood up, "we better go check on our latest project.

Axel nodded and stood up as well. As he ran alongside Larxene, he turned to face her. "So, next week, we kidnap Xion and do the same thing?"

Larxene laughed. "You know it!"

---

No real comments, have I.

Enjoy and review, I ask you to.


	7. Credits

Okay, please believe when I say I wanted to write another chapter, but I couldn't get the right feeling for it. No, I think that even if I continue with these stories, they're not going to be as long as the Larxene trilogy. Axel and Larxene just sort of make up the backbone of my humor. Anyways, now it's time for...

Credits

Characters shall be listed in order of appearance.

Namine as herself

Larxene as herself

Axel as himself

Namine walked into the screen, admiring a small golden band on her finger.

Axel and Larxene walked in from the other side of the screen.

Larxene leaned over to look at Namine's hand. "What do you have there, kid?"  
Namine looked up. "Oh?" She pointed at her ring. "Marluxia says this is an "engagement ring". He said that if I'm wearing it we'll get married in a few months."

Larxene turned to Axel, sighing and shaking her head. "Breaks your heart, doesn't it? That is, if we had them."

Demyx as himself

Zexion as himself

Roxas as himself

Xion as herself

Namine stared up at the two older Nobodies. "What breaks your heart, Larxene?"

Larxene and Axel jumped.

The redhead spun his way around the blond woman and started pushing Namine towards the edge of the screen. "Now, now. You'd be surprised how quickly a few months can pass. Lots of wedding plans to arrange. Lots of them." He pushed Namine off screen. "We'll be there soon to help you out."  
Larxene wiped her brow. "That was a close one." She placed her hands on her hips. "Do you know how berserk she would have gotten if she found out that she and Marluxia weren't going to end up getting married?"

Xemnas as himself

Saix as himself

Axel sighed. "That's not even the half of it." He held up a sheet of paper.

Larxene froze, staring wide-eyed at the paper. "You don't mean..."

Axel nodded. "We're doing a trilogy for Namine."

Larxene palmed her face and groaned. She pointed a wagging finger at Axel. "Well, I suppose we can put up with it for Namine, but I am jumping ship if this goes on to Xion."

Axel paused, staring at the paper. He scratched his head. "Well, I'm not even sure if we're going to show up in this next story."

"Say what!? How can we not be in the next story?" Larxene snatched the paper out of Axel's hands. She skimmed through it a couple times before looking up. "Namine Wants to Know Where Babies Come From?" She froze. After a minute or so, she threw the paper to the side. "Oh, well, I guess I can put up with not being a part of that."

Axel nodded, laughing nervously.

Larxene joined Axel in the laughter, but it soon faded. "Let's get out of here."

"Good idea." Axel led the way off of the screen.

Disclaimers

MasterofHearts1313 does not own Kingdom Hearts

Thus far, there is not a living soul who can provide the medical procedure exampled in this story.

As with the other stories, the events of this story will be erased from the organization's memories.

MasterofHearts1313 owes inspiration for this story to Kingdomheartsgirl101.

Until next time,

MasterofHearts1313


End file.
